Darkseid
The Apokoliptian and Demon God of Evil, Darkseid is one of the most powerful beings in existence and the supreme monarch of planet Apokolips. He seeks to bend everything and everyone to his will and remake the cosmos in his image, while searching for the Anti-Life Equation. Biography Rise of Darkseid When the Old Gods fell in Ragnarok, the New Gods filled the void. But this was a cycle, and the power, methodology and ultimate fate of the Old Gods remained within the New Gods. All that is Darkseid's has been taken by him through blood and force. It is unsure how Uxas evolved into the embodiment of evil that he is now. But it is known that two key events propelled him on his path. First, Uxas killed his mother, Heggra, to wrest control of Apokolips from her after Yuga Khan, his father, was trapped on the Source Wall in his attempt to unlock the secret of The Source. Then Desaad betrayed Drax, Uxas' brother, as he was trying to master the Omega Effect. Uxas then killed his brother, rightful heir to the Omega Effect. With power and a drive to accomplish his goals without regret or remorse, Uxas took up his God Name: Darkseid. Son of Darkseid At one point, and for the only time in his life, Darkseid fell in love. He took as his wife a woman named Suli, a scientist and sorceress who believed in using power not for conquering but for the common good. Queen Heggra, terrified that Suli might "corrupt" her son, had Desaad assassinate her, but not before she bore Darkseid a son named Kalibak. Upon Suli's death, Darkseid had Desaad poison his mother as revenge then eternally turned his back on the concept of love. Powers and Abilities * Alien Demon and New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods Demons and live outside of normal time and space. These New Gods have evolved due to taking up the powers of other gods and through the use of the Source, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Apokolips are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** Superhuman Strength: Darkseid's strength rivals a Kryptonian's, capable of effortlessly shatter Lantern constructs, defeat multiple super humans simultaneously, and temporary hold his own against a Multiverse-empowered Green Lantern. ** Invulnerability: Darkseid survived the destruction of a whole planet, remained unfazed by the combined assault of the Justice League, and was completely unharmed by the God-killing Boom-Spheres. It took the combined power of the entire Multiverse's Green to knock him out. *** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina: Darkseid fought against Highfather Izaya for seven days straight with just little signs of tiredness. ** Immortality: Darkseid is functionally immortal, having ceased aging physically when received his power. * Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. ** Omega Beams: Darkseid can fire concentrated beams from his eyes which can lock on it's target to ensure it never misses. They are powerful enough to harm Kryptonians, destroy planets, and fast enough to catch speedsters. Anything Darkseid destroys with them an be recreated with a thought. ** Erosion Blasts: Darkseid can focus his Omega energy through his hands and arms to generate eradicating shockwaves to destroy the surrounding landscape. * Apokolips' Power Feed: Darkseid can replenish his lost strength by sealing himself in the heart of Apokolips and "eat" the planet's energy. Doing so, however, is a risk since Darkseid is unable to get free until the replenishment is complete and the draining can accelerate Apokolips' withering process. Category:Villains Category:Darkseid's Elite Category:Dictators Category:Warlords Category:Slavers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Apokoliptians Category:Demons